pandorium_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Quick start guide
Introduction This is written with the consideration that you play in mixed veteran-beginner lobby with pro - hard difficulty. In my opinion it is the better way of getting to know the map fast, since lower difficulties decrease the amount of zerg dramatically, which can lead to boring experience. In the end of each game you gain exp points towards weapon/armor/utility slots unlocks for the class you just played. Map length ~20 minutes if you do generic objectives: Main Objectives * Survive for first 10 minutes * After 10 minutes start moving to the landing zone, clean it * Rescue ship will arrive at 15 minutes. Defend landing zone till the ship lands and prepares for liftoff * GTFO from station by boarding ship Secondary objectives - Protect Reactor Core (if destroyed lights go down) - Protect Main Computer (if destroyed doors are locked) - Protect Hibernation Cell (if destroyed unkillable Monstrosity escapes) - Protect Communication Tower (if destroyed when Rescue Ship arrives causes its instant destruction) - Protect Air Treatment Facility (if destroyed causes rapid oxygen drop, which slows down players) - Protect Air Filters (if destroyed causes slow oxygen drop) Secondary general personal objectives (during survival phase) - Don't die (regenerating health can only be done by medic, resurrecting too) '- Do not shoot teammates, FRIENDLY FIRE IS ON' - Get rid of larva (go to the surgery table ASAP and use it) - Repair facilities - Gather supply (you need supply basically for every activity, maximum carried supply is 60) - Clear the map as good as possible. Controls: - 'Attack-Move' to shoot, you will not shoot while being idle. DO NOT SHOOT TEAMMATES! - R to reload - F to repair - T to donate supply - Z or Y to swap weapon - Every class has its own extra abilities Choosing class: Most beginner friendly classes are Gunner, Medic, Heavy Those classes have decent level 1 equipment and can benefit the team right from the bat, you can stack multiple of those on the same lobby with little diminishing returns. Other classes have complex class objectives, bad starting equipment, or straight up useless when handled by unexperienced player. If you don't want to be heavy weight and cause frustration to veteran players i strongly recommend you to pick one of those three. When you get a hang of game you can start learning other classes. Beginner classes: Gunner - Fast Escort, Boss killer, Skirmisher Heavy - Horde killer, Defender Medic - Med-kit Gatherer, Cheap fighter, Healer Advanced classes: Demolitionist - Nest Killer, Explosion Specialist, Assault Engineer - Turret Builder, Defense Expert, Home-maid Agent - Supply Farmer, Sneak Expert, Loner Scout: Scout - Service Man, Sniper, Errand Boy Gunner Recommended for beginner, can have multiple in lobby. * Escort your demo/medic. * Knowing your "special ammos" is critial to know how to deal with whatever enemy is confronting you. High Explosive (HE) gives your weapon AoE bullets. Armor Piercing (AP) allows to ignore target's armor and adds +200% damage against armored Targets, also good versus some of the special enemies. Incendiary (Fire) allows to deal more easily with many special enemies. * * * If you escort Medic, her Job is to collect medkits all around the station. She is able to drop medical boxes with up to 4 charges, which heal everyone that clicks on it by a certain %. The less hp you have, the better a charge will heal you. The medic is also the only class that can revive other people. But it takes time so you should protect him while doing so. Do not let the zombies or zerg touch your medic. * If you escort Demo, his job is to place nukes near nests, make sure to position yourself in such a way so you can kill everything spawning from nest. Do not let them come close to Demo. Beware of the friendly fire! Heavy Recommended for beginner, can have multiple in lobby. * Escort your demo/medic. * Your gatling gun is your breed and butter, use it on everything * Place ammo boxes and use them instead of reloading manually, your reload time is long without them * Use your shield when shooting, it greatly reduces damage taken from front * Use sandbags to make choke points, so zombies come to you one at a time, but be careful to not mess up other players * If you escort Demo, his job is to place nukes near nests, make sure to position yourself in such a way so you can kill everything spawning from nest. Do not let them come close to Demo Medic Recommended for beginner, can have multiple in lobby. * Gather med-kits, you see them like '+' on the minimap, each gives you 2 charges up to 7 * You can see players HP and their location on the minimap if they are dead or injured * Rush to resurrect players, costs 2 medkits, try to resurrect other medics first * Med-kit 'C' heal anyone below 50 hp,use it if you have more than 2 med-kits, save kits for resurrect otherwise * Always use first aid 'X' heal on yourself when you are below 50 hp, your own well being is important * The lower HP someone has the better heal first aid 'X' will give, under 25 is the best * Place Medboxes at Generator Core(Core) and Main Computer(MC), they act like first aid on use * You can donate med-kits to other medic with 'H' Demolitionist Not recommended for beginner, need at least 1 veteran in lobby, 2 in big lobby. Has very bad starting equipment and requires extended knowledge of game mechanics to function properly * Kill Nests, you see them as hatcheries on the minimap. Always tell your teammates where they spawn so they can act accordingly * To kill Nest use your Nuke 'X', for your average nest you need to place Nuke about 3-4 StarCraft cells away from it. Repeat if needed * You can use your Explosives 'Q' to kill freshly spawned nests * Do not place mines, they cause the friendly fire deaths of Players * Use your Booby Trap on facilities if you are close, it is very effective * Your Rocket Launcher oneshots cocoons, but should be swapped to flamethrower as soon as you get enough exp for it * Your Heavy Armor provides great protection and immunity to slow from creep and bleeds, but is really slow. Demo has to be fast to be able to kill all Nests. Try to get Medium Armor, or Heavy Armor + Oxygen Mask Engineer Not recommended for beginner, need at least 1 veteran in lobby, 2 is doable, but not welcome. Has bad starting equipment, needs extensive knowledge on turret and barricade placement, can mess up the game with wrong placement. Very supply hungry in wrong hands. * Your first job is to secure Core. Core Security Setups * Engi is too hard to explain in a few bullet points, so head to his class page. Agent Not recommended for beginner, need at least 1 veteran in lobby, 2 in big lobby, more than 2 is definitely overkill. Okayish starting setup. But class objectives are not intuitive for first time player. * Gather supply, supply boxes and pills, you can see them on your minimap in blue * Donate supply via character menu on top left, your job is to keep everyone fed at all cost * You have permanent sneak when no other player is near, so you don't have to always fight your way around. * Place storage caches around. StelarSix guide to storage caches * Theory is short, but practice is everything, your team depends on your supply gather skills, if you don't do it fast enough they will starve and die Scout Not recommended for beginner, not more than 1 in lobby, can play without him. Decent starting setup, but class does very few important tasks, so having too many scouts really gimps party ability to survive. * You can jump cliffs, that means you are the fastest class on the map * You are also the weakest in Combat. * Keep important facilities repaired, Hibernation Cell, Main Computer, Air Treatment Facility, Communication Tower. It is your main job * Place Scout Drones around main facilities and in corridors around them * Single scout can make half the map covered with scout drones, that means that second Scout is redundant * Make sure that Communication Tower is up and running before Escape Ship arrival, you can then fast access Landing Zone via backdoor